


Double Dating And Chicken Nuggets

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Double Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ben, Rich, Bev, and Eddie all decide to double date together. It goes about as well as you might expect.Oneshot/drabble





	Double Dating And Chicken Nuggets

When half of the double date was made up of Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak then you knew you were gonna have one wild time. The other half for the record was Bev Marsh (a badass) and Ben Hanscom (the world’s absolute best person and an all around sweetheart). Either way the four of them would have an interesting time. 

They’d gone to some nice little restaurant. Half of it was as much to hang out with each other as it was to date. They were all friends which made it nice. 

Anyway. 

Ben and Bev talked to each other, deep in an admittedly deep discussion. They were both a little distracted as they both reached for the last piece of chicken nugget on their plate... 

Their fingers touched. 

Bev blushed. They looked into each other’s eyes...

They really were both so cute. 

Meanwhile, Richie was in the middle of telling a dirty joke to Eddie. Who was blushing too but for a completely different reason than Bev had been. 

Eddie tried to defiantly grab the piece of nugget on their own plate. But...Richie just so happened to grab it too.

Their fingers touched. Their eyes met. Eddie’s heart pounded...

”...get your hands off my fucking chicken,” said Richie, but he was grinning too.

 


End file.
